


and i must say (that i love you)

by WattStalf



Series: i would do anything for you [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't love at first sight, but it was probably the closest he would ever get to something like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and i must say (that i love you)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't abandon this series.

It wasn't love at first sight, but it was probably the closest he would ever get to something like that. She could catch anyone's eye, with that mysterious, fascinating beauty of hers, and she could hold that eye with the way she carried herself, like a woman who had seen the world a thousand times over and knew all the tricks- it was only later that he would find out that that was the case.

She was on his mind a lot after that, more than she should have been and more than anything else. He couldn't forget their encounter, or the one after that, or anything that transpired between them, and he was fascinated by her long before he learned the truth about her. But when he saw her for the first time as she really was, when he first saw her as a warrior, that was when he must have fallen in love with her.

It was not first sight, but it was first sight of who she truly was, and so it was the closest he would get to love at first sight. Bruce couldn't say for sure if he was being rational in his feelings, but for the first time in a long time, that didn't seem to matter. She had him captivated from the beginning, and it had only been a matter of time before she stole his heart.

 


End file.
